Underground
by Storybrooke-Writes
Summary: Based on the video Underground by Tovorach-P on Youtube, I bring you a post-apocalyptic world where the last two people alive struggle to stay strong for a dream that may be too far out of reach. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

In a world...  
... in a world where the world has ended...  
... America and I are the only ones left. We salvage as much supplies as we can, but not much is of good enough quality to keep the two of us alive.  
See, we used to be immortal. Me, and my brothers, and everyone, we all used to be immortal, making our mark on history since... I can't really remember...  
But something happened, neither America nor I can remember, which stole everything and everyone we held dear. Our lands were lost, forcing us all to live on borrowed time. One by one, they all fell into a deep, deep, sleep. The two of us are the only humans left, but that won't last forever.  
There's barely any food or water that survived the apocalypse, and shelter's hard to find when you can find no buildings that haven't crumbled.  
It's been months since it took the world from us, and we've struggled since. Every night we go to sleep parched and hungry. I've gotten wounds from aftershocks and... other incidents. See, some nights I start to question why we even try anymore, we're just going to die eventually. My over-thinking has led me to attempt suicide multiple times, trying to cut short my misery.  
And time and time again America's had to save me and remind me again why we have to keep going.  
"If we keep looking, we can find something to revive the world, and everyone can come back to us." Yes, I know, it's a far-fetched goal, but at this point, I'll do anything to see everyone else again.

Here I sit. We're somewhere in what's left of Europe. We were visiting France and England when it happened. I'm at our little base camp, silently waiting for America to return.  
I study my surroundings. All I can see in every direction is destroyed building after destroyed building. Rubble everywhere. The sky is a grey-ish orange, and the sun is nowhere to be seen, hidden behind the thick, dark clouds. I can smell rotting bodies. There's an uncomfortable silence bearing down on me, yet I hear a deep, rumbling groan from somewhere, almost mechanical. The stench is horrible, it burns my nose, but I have to deal with it.  
The only comforting sight or smell is the pile of food stacked on the table across form where I sit. I stare longingly at the food, and my stomach grumbles loudly in anticipation, but I can't eat it right now. I haven't eaten in days, and America told me we could eat today, but I have to wait until he returns.  
Right now he is searching for that "thing" that can help us revive the world. He's so eager to find it, and I support him all the way. But I'm too weak to help him. While the food situation must be harder on him, since he ate all the time before the apocalypse, the toll on me is greater, and I've found myself weak, sick, hungry, parched, and exhausted. It hurts a lot, but what hurts the most is my longing.  
I want things to go back to the way they were. Sure, my life had problems. I was always ignored, invisible, mistaken for my brother, but I had friends. I had family. And, whether they saw me or not, they cared about me. And now America's the only one I have left. And I feel lonelier than I've ever been.  
"Yo! Canada!"  
I stand up and turn. America's running, waving his arms frantically, with a wide-eyed look on his face. It's surprising how much energy he has, considering the circumstances. But I don't question it. One of us needs to be strong enough to look for food, water, shelter, and all that.  
"America," I say, "you're back. Did you find anything? More food? More water? Oh! Can we eat now? I'm so hungry.."  
"Calm down, bro," he laughs, "I just got here. Ya gotta let me catch my breath first."  
"But can we?" I ask.  
America plops himself down on the nearest chair, taking in deep breaths. "Sure!" he says through gasps.  
I grin and reach for an apple on the table. The taste is heavenly, and I feel more and more satisfied with each bite. Simple pleasures like this make the whole struggle worthwhile, or at least it does for the moment. I know that as soon as I eat the amount America will allow me to eat, I won't be able to eat anything for the next few days. We can drink water whenever we want, but the food we have to salvage.  
"So," I ask as soon as I finish my apple and reach for a packaged sandwich, "why were you running? Walking would have saved you energy."  
"Oh! About that," he says with a grin, "I was excited, and I wanted to get to you as soon as possible."  
I tilt my head. "Excited? About what? Did you find it?"  
"No." The hope I built up diminishes. "But I did find something better."  
"Really?" I say. I want to smile, but I don't know yet what he's found.  
"There's a big, dark, town, it's a place I found," he begins. I scooch closer. A town?  
I frown. "A town, America? What's so special about a town? Unless it has the supplies we need-"  
"It does, though!" He butts in. He grabs my bruised arms and pulls me close to him. Our faces are only a few inches apart. "But that's not the best part. What if I told you I found our friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly my world stops. He found them? Alive? The pain I felt at their deaths was excruciating, and it hasn't let up since then, but I've accepted it. I know they're dead. So how can he say he's found them? Alive and well?  
Before I know it, my hand makes contact with his face.  
"Ow!" he shouts. "Why'd you slap me?"  
"How can you say you found them? You know they're dead! I've told you countless times to accept it and move on; don't make this any harder on us!"  
He starts to tear up. "But, Canada, I'm telling you the truth..."  
I don't want to believe it. But I do. I want to see them so badly.  
"Alright, America. Show me this town."  
He stands back up. He's got this grin. He wore it all the time before the apocalypse, but it died along with the rest of us, and he rarely smiled like that, except when he was comforting me. You know, all of this bitching and moaning I've done, and I've never realized how hard it was on him. All these months, he's taken care of me, comforted me, saved me from suicide, protected me, fed me, but what have I done?  
Complain, eat all of his food, force him through so much pain, and yet I neglect all his needs. How can he hide it so well?  
Never mind. That's all going to change soon. If what he says is correct, then any worries or struggles we've had to deal with before would all be over.

After packing all of our supplies together (America says that there wouldn't be any need to leave), we head out in the direction where America found this mysterious town.  
"How far away is this town?" I ask after about half an hour of trudging behind my brother.  
"Oh, not very far," he promises. "We just have to find the nearest sewer hole. They're very close if you go by car, but on foot they're far and few between, which is why it's taking so long."  
"Oh," I say quietly, then drop my head. "I wish we had a car..."  
"Yeah," America agrees solemnly. Idiot! Why did I have to ruin the mood like that?  
I shake my head. "Sorry!"  
He gives me a comforting smile, even if I can see the pain in his eyes. "It's okay, bud. We'll be there soon, so just hang in there." I can hear the love and hurt smashed uncomfortably together in his voice. I just want to grab him and hug him so tightly. I can't thank him enough for everything he's done for me, and to this moment he's jeopardizing his well-being for mine.  
I force a smile onto my face. "You really are a hero, aren't you, Al?"  
He chuckles. "I suppose, but it kinda sucks to be one and not have England around to rub it in his face!"  
I laugh. He laughs. For a minute I feel content. I wish these moments would last forever.  
And thankfully, that wish is about to come true.  
"Ah! We're here!" He says finally, bending down over the sewer hole, which has been plugged up with a steel cover. I assumed the cover would have been taken off already, considering he's had to venture down the hole to discover the town. So why is it back on?  
"If I leave the cover off, too much of the radioactive air could get in and destroy the city," he explains, as if he was reading my mind. "Keeping the cover on will keep most of the air out."  
"Wait, the air here is radioactive?" I ask, confused. I've been living off this air for months now. How could I have not noticed?  
"Yeah, it is. I checked on one of the machines I found on one of my searches, and I found the air was mildly radioactive. It's dangerous to humans, but for some reason it's not affecting the two of us. Maybe not all of our nation's immunity has disappeared. However, the radiation could destroy the town. So that's why."  
I ponder his explanation. True, I've noticed a few aspects of my body that not human-like. I've had little sleep, I went for a week once without water, not to mention I never noticed the radiation in the air until now. But could that really be based on my former title?  
"Canada!" I snap out of my train of thought and look to America. He's trying to haul the steel over off of the hole. "Can ya stop spacing out and help me with this? I could do it by myself before but I'm tired now and I need your help."  
Happy to help, I nod and pick up the other end of the cover. It's tremendously heavy, and I start to think that my frail little body can't manage the weight.  
But I quickly shake the thoughts out of my head and follow along with my brother, stepping a little to the side to set it back down next to the hole. It'd be easier to just throw it and be done with it, but we need to be able to pull the cover back over the hole.  
I go down first. The ladder is disgustingly slimy, and the air reeks, but I bite my tongue and jump down to the ground without complaint. It's very dark. The only things visible are the sky up above and a small faint light in the distance. That must be where the town is.  
My heart races at the thought of getting to see everyone again, then stops suddenly as America pulls the cover over the hole above him and all light vanishes.  
I can't see anything. I try to squint wipe my glasses, anything, but it's just pitch black.  
I hear a noise beside me. I shriek and jump.  
"Whoa, Matt, there's no need to get jumpy!" I calm down. It was just America jumping down from the ladder. I sigh heavily in relief, then grab his arm.  
"Wha-" he manages to blurt before I pull him close. I'm clinging to his arm.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I... I-Im scared, America..." I sniffle. Why am I acting like a child?  
I can't see his face, but he pats my head gently, so I can only assume it's another comforting expression.  
"It's gonna be okay." he says. I can't hear anymore pain, just sympathy and love for his terrified little brother. "Soon we'll be reunited with everyone we love, and you'll never feel sad or scared again."  
I cringe. The tears are rolling freely now. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"About what?"  
"Aboot everything! You've been so kind to me, you've fed me, you've comforted me, you've protected me, you're a hero in every way! But I haven't been of any help. I'm so useless, I'm just a moocher taking away your chances to survive, with everything you've sacrificed just to help me, and I haven't given anything in return!"  
He strokes my hair. "It's fine, Canada. You don't have to repay me. Just seeing you okay is reward enough for me."  
"But it's not for me!" I shout. The hurt I've bottled up inside is spilling out. "I'd rather see you happy and well than myself! What am I good for?"  
"That's enough, Canada. You know you're lying to yourself."  
"Oh, am I? I think it's pretty clear that I'd be better off dead so that you have a better chance of surviving! I can't help, I can only ruin!" The town quickly escapes my thoughts, and all I can see is the miles and miles of deserted rubble. I can't think straight.  
I feel something grab my arm. Hard. It tugs harshly, and I tumble.  
I look up. America's face is inches away from mine, and I can see it. He's crying.  
"I can't live without you, Canada. You may think that you're useless, and yes, you're of not much help when it comes to food, but you're the only thing that's keeping me going. Without you, I'd've died long ago."  
I stare blankly into his tear-stained eyes. Is he telling the truth? No, he can't be. He's never noticed me before, what's makes me so important now?  
"What's makes me so important now?" I say. He jerks back a few inches. He has a clear answer, but he doesn't know how to say it.  
"It's just because I'm your brother, isn't it? Well, you never cared about me before, it shouldn't be any different!"  
"Canada-" he begins.  
"No! I'm not worth it!" I say through chokes. "Just forget about me!" I turn and run. Run as fast as my weak legs can carry me.  
"Canada!" he shouts after me. His voice cracks. He sounds so upset. Could he really?  
No, he doesn't. He's better off without me. It's best I just keep running, maybe until my legs give out, maybe until my heart gives out, I don't know. Either way, I won't be a burden anymore.  
But, then again-  
I don't get to finish my thought. I run straight into something and fall back. Ow.  
I open my eyes, which were apparently closed the whole time. Well, if it was pitch dark, there was no reason to keep them open, right?  
As I open them, a bright light washes into my eyes, forcing me to close them again. But I catch a quick glimpse of something blue.  
Slowly opening my eyes again, this time slowly enough to adjust to the light, I look up at the blue object. Or rather, blue figure.  
Before me stands a character I always thought I'd never see again, but always wished I'd see again. It's been months now, and his face was slowly wiped from my memory, but I recognized that blue cloak and long blonde hair immediately.  
"P-papa?"


	3. Chapter 3

I've been on this search for over two hours. I'm exhausted beyond compare, on top of every other inconvenience, but the last thing I want to do is quit. Sure, it's become increasingly difficult with every search I do, but I can't just give up now. Canada has it so much worse than me. He's counting on me to find it, since I'm the only one fit enough to search. I don't want to let him down.  
However, it seems I might have to. The only reason I told him I'd find something that'd bring everyone back is because if he didn't believe we'd see them again, he would lose hope. He'd give up and try to take his own life. In fact, he's tried to before. It scared me to death to see him there, a rope tied loosely around his neck and hanging from a tree. I nearly had a heart attack before I realized he was still alive. Thank freaking god I was able to get him down in time and nurse him back to health.  
But, after that, he attempted suicide a lot. Poisoning himself, stabbing himself with a rusty knife I had found earlier, everything. I don't know how I was able to save him so many times, but I'm glad I did. I don't know how I'd be able to cope without him. Everyone else is gone forever. He's the only one I have left, and I'm not planning on losing him.  
When I left him around three hours ago he was in high spirits, I can only assume he'd be safe and sound when I return. I'll go back when I find some food or something. He thinks I'm on a search for some kind of machine that'll bring everyone back. I know it's bull. He probably knows it, too, but at such a state, I'll bet he's willing to believe anything to keep him from the cusp of insanity.  
I stop at a street corner. There's a bakery just a few yards away, and I can see sweets through the shop's window. I smile. At least I can come back with some more food. I need the food as much as he does, but again, he's dying, so the best I can do is fill him up, so he doesn't have to be starving on top of everything else.  
I run into the bakery, whiffing the scents of the colorful sweets and breads. I grab a bag lying on the floor and proceed to fill up the bag as best I can. There's not much good enough to help us, but hey, it's something. We already have a good-sized stash back at camp, enough to last the both of us a few weeks; anything else is a plus.  
I exit the shop, ready to return with my loot, when I stop, staring at the sewer hole on the street across from me. From the hole I can hear noises. Normally, that wouldn't bother me, I could just assume it was the pipes going cuckoo again, but this sounds more like voices. Actual people's voices. Familiar voices. Faint, but familiar enough to stop in my tracks and drop the bag of goods.  
A voice yells out in an uncomfortably familiar french accent. "You're so droll! I wish you could lighten up for once in your life!"  
Then a familiar Japanese accent. "Guys, please stop fighting..."  
And then a familiar accent that makes my heart ache with every word. "Not until he admits my Harry Potter franchise changed the world!"  
"Yeah, for worse~"  
"Shut up, frog!"  
I stand there, paralyzed. I could be hallucinating from hunger or exhaustion. Yeah, that sounds right. I'm just imagining it from lack of food or sleep. When I bring back these foods, I'll eat and take a nap. It'll go away. I bend down and pick up the dropped bag.  
I approach the sewer hole. It's covered with some kind of steel cover. I should remember the name, but it's slipped my memory.  
I lean down and set my ear on the cold steel cover, straining to hear one peep.  
Nothing.  
I sigh, knowing now it was just my imagination, and stand up to return to the base. Canada must be starving, and I told him he's not allowed to eat until I return.  
"You know who I miss, Angleterre? Canada." I freeze in my tracks. "It's been months since we've been separated. I miss him."  
"Well, he's probably with America." My breath stops at the sound of my name.  
"If that's the case, he's doing well. But, still I'd love to see him again. You can agree with me, right?"  
"I despise agreeing with you, but yes, I miss Canada. But the one I miss most is America." I freeze up even more. I can feel tears running down my cheeks. "It'd be a miracle to see him again after all this time."  
Actions taking control over me faster than my thoughts, I throw the bag to the ground and scramble back down, shouting through the steel cover.  
"England!" I scream through tears. "It's me, America! I'm here! I'm okay!"  
"Amerique?"  
"America?"  
Using all my strength, I pull the cover off of the hole and jump down. I can't see anything; it's too dark. Not to mention it smells worse than England's cooking. But I don't pay attention to my surroundings. Instead, I'm focused on the tiny little light source in the distance, revealing England and France looking around frantically for the source of my voice.  
I cup my hands together around my mouth. "England!" He spins around to my direction. I can see tears in his eyes.  
"America!" He yells back.  
I run as fast as I can, eager to see them. Could it really be them? They've been dead and gone for almost half a year. I lost hope I'd ever see them again long ago, and now they're right here in front of me. I can't believe it, but try as I might, and god forbid I try to abandon them after this encounter, I can't.  
England and France meet me halfway and the next thing I know, I'm in a bear hug, hugging and kissing and crying.  
"America!" England says with a happiness in his voice I never heard before. "Thank goodness you're alright!"  
"Amerique! It's a miracle!"  
I feel so happy right now. The hunger, the exhaustion, the struggles, they're all forgotten for just that half-second of pure joy. They're here. They're real. They're alright. And I couldn't be happier.  
They don't seem like they could get any happier, either. France is kissing my cheeks and hair repeatedly (any other time, I'd find that ungodly annoying, but I don't care right now), and England is stroking my hair, with a calm happiness replacing his over-ecstatic joy. I can literally feel their love radiating.  
Once the hugs finish, France holds me at a distance to get a better look at me.  
"Amerique! You look simply horrid!"  
I look down, ashamed. "Yeah, I know."  
"What's happened to you?" England asks, concerned.  
I sigh heavily. "So much has happened to us."  
"Us?"  
I nod. "Canada's with me."  
France perks up immediately. He grabs me by the shoulders and starts shaking me furiously. "Matthieu? He's okay? Where is he?!"  
England grabs France and tugs him back to keep him from shaking me any more. "Enough, France! You're not going to get any answers by knocking him out!"  
France lowers his head and drops me. "Sorry, Amerique."  
I laugh weakly. "It's all good, dude. But, to answer your question, yeah, he's okay. He's waiting for me back at the base camp. He was too sick and tired to accompany me on my search, but I can go back to the camp and bring him here!"  
France grins. "That would be amazing, America! We will be a family once more, and it will be like old times~!"  
Nostalgically, I remember the times before the apocalypse took them all away from me, and have myself a small laugh from all those shenanigans. Just a half hour ago, those times were but a memory. Now, it's potential reality. All I have to do is grab Canada and we can be happy and well once more.  
England tugs on my sleeve. "Do you want us to show you where we are? There's a whole town behind us that we can show you-"  
"No," I interrupt. "I'd better get Canada first."  
He nods. "But make sure to tell him there's a town."  
"And make sure to keep the cover over the sewer hole. There's lots of radiation in the air above us that can really damage the town."  
I nod, already climbing up the cold metal ladder. "Will do!" And I grin, ensuring the the two that I'll be right back. They smile in reply.  
After pulling myself up and out of the hole, I grab the cover and slide back over. I won't be gone long, but it's better to be safe than sorry. And as soon as that's done, I turn and run to the base camp as fast as my legs can carry me, with epic new to tell.


End file.
